Welcome to the Black Order
by pink-chief
Summary: Where Alma Karma is part of the Order as an exorcist. Off of the second episode. drabble. no pairings. May contain OOC.../MAY/
1. Chapter 1

**_Welcome to the Black Order_**

Alarms ran through the Black Order that an Akuma was at the gate. Most exorcists were out, but Kanda stood from his table in the cafeteria, and grabbed Mugen, and proceeded to take care of the monster.

"Ah! Yu, wait!" A boy with shaggy longish black hair stood from the other side of the table, "It's probably nothing, so come back! I don't wanna have to help rebuild whatever you destroy in this place!" The boy tripped out of his seat, scrambling up to catch up to Kanda.

"Alma, if you're going to come along, you're going to be quiet!" Kanda snapped what seemed hatefully, "I don't wanna hear you complain all day."

Alma groaned, but complied—for now—as they headed to see what all the fuss was about.

–o—o—o—o—o–o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o–o—o—o—o—

Alma watched as Kanda fought the interesting white-haired 'Akuma'. He was sitting safely on the top of the gate, swinging his feet back and forth, humming mindlessly, head in his hands. He smiled as he thought Kanda and the boy looked like they were dancing.

Wait...Kanda never danced with him! Alma pouted, and as the boy explained himself, pinned to the wall, Alma leaped down from the top of the gate, behind Kanda. "Yu, wait a minute," he smiled at the boy, "He looks human."

"Y-yeah, what he said! I am human!" The boy replied.

Kanda glared back at Alma, then at the boy, as well, before he demanded Komui explain. As Komui told him it was a big misunderstanding, Kanda still didn't want to let the mysterious boy live.

Whack!

Kanda reached up and rubbed his head, glaring slightly at Komui's sister, Lenalee. Alma stifled a giggle, which Kanda caught and elbowed him for, "Kanda, Alma, leave Allen alone! He's not an Akuma!" She sighed, motioning for them all to enter, chatting with Allen.

Alma smiled at Kanda, "He seems nice!" Kanda shot him a 'shut-up-or-I'll-gut-you' look, and quietly followed Lenalee, before turning to go down a separate hallway. Alma followed, happily skipping. Allen suddenly spoke up, "Ah, Kanda was it?" The boy extended his hand, "I'm Allen Walker. Pleased to meet you," he smiled.

Kanda did what Kanda did best, and ignored the boy, stalking off, muttering, something mean about Allen's curse. Alma, however, skipped over to Allen, and shook the boy's hand erratically, "Hi, I'm Alma Karma!" His smile was 1000-watt, as he continued, "Yu also says it's a pleasure to meet you, he just doesn't know it—"

"Alma, what did I say about staying quiet?" Kanda barked from the other side of the hall, before going back to eat his soba. Alma giggled again, before smiling at Allen, and quickly bouncing after Kanda, calling back, "It was nice to meet you, Allen Walker! I hope we can be friends!" His voice faded.

"...He was...nice...?" Allen muttered.

"Alma is very friendly," Lenalee smiled at him, "He likes making new friends, so I'm sure you won't have trouble with him."

"And the other guy...?" Allen almost didn't want to ask.

"Kanda is a bit...shy," she stated, "Well, I mean that he's just not social, but Alma was right. Kanda has taken an interest in you. Maybe you three can be good friends," the girl smiled, before showing Allen the rest of the Black Order.

–o—o—o—o—o–o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o–o—o—o—o—

"Yu, what did you think of him?" Alma smiled, as he ate his second sundae.

"Hnn?" Kanda glanced at him, "He's short...Doubt he'd last a month," he blew on his tea, taking a sip.

"Short?" Alma thought, "Ah! He is short! Like a little bean-sprout!" He pinched his fingers together for emphasis. "Kanda likes bean-sprouts~" Alma teased, "Kanda's little Moyashi—OW!" Alma exclaimed as Kanda spilled his hot tea in Alma's lap.

"Oops~" Kanda said, monotone, "I'm so sorry, Alma, I must have slipped..."

* * *

><p><strong>This is some random drabble I did...I got the idea after I bought DGM 21...Yeah, I already read it, but I bought it anyway, and re-read it just now, and felt like writing this...What did you think?<strong>

**R&R, please!**

**~Talim**


	2. Chapter 2

Word traveled pretty fast that Bookman and Bookman Jr. were arriving today. Everyone was pretty psyched. Those who knew him were, and those who didn't were as well. They heard a lot of small details and stories about them gossiping around the order all day.

Alma was one of them—Kanda? Not so much.

Where Lavi was basically Alma's brother from another mother, Kanda was easily irritated by him. Don't misunderstand, it's not really hatred just more of a strong dislike of his existence. According to Alma, that's the same thing. It's not, don't talk to Alma, he doesn't know any better. Kanda knows best.

At least, that's what he says.

"Yuu!" Kanda grumbled under his breathe and glowered over his shoulder as he saw his friend bounce step over to him in the dimmed halls. Alma's arm looped around Kanda's neck and forced him to jut a bit forward from the sudden added weight.

"What do you want, idiot?" The younger huffed out.

"Lavi's almost here! They saw him on his way to the docks!" Alma was too loud—goddamn...

"Then go greet him and get off of me.." Kanda rolled his eyes.

Alma didn't like that and frowned, "Yuu, don't be an ass."

Kanda's eye twitched and he glared quickly at him, "...What?"

Alma stuck his tongue out, "You're an ass. Your asshole is you entirely. You're an ass...Ass."

Kanda growled and pulled out Mugen then proceeded to slice at Alma who yelped and jumped back.

He then pulled out his own weapon [[_aaaaaaaaaaaaaah fuck...I apologize if I get your headcanon weapon wrong_]], his armored claw gloves and slashed back.

* * *

><p>"Yuu~ Alma~" Lavi's voice broke the poor silence as he slammed open Alma's room and strode in. He froze, arm still in the air mid wave. "Uh..." He blinked with a confused look, "Guys?"<p>

Alma was missing a right arm and resting his face in his lift palm against the table. Below that table were his guts exposed and his right foot a stub. His expression was annoyance, but it matched Kanda's.

He was sitting on the other side with his left arm laying detached on the table. His right arm was nowhere to be seen. His right knee was completely gashed up.

"What do you want, rabbit?" Kanda glared at Lavi, "Do you want to join us?"

"Um...n-no...I'm good...thanks..." Lavi forced a smile and closed the door as he walked in.

"You're still an ass, by the way, Yuu," Alma huffed and turned his head away from the other, "I think you should see a doctor about that."

"I think you should see a doctor about a lot of things, but I don't tease about your mental state." Kanda growled back.

"What are you saying, Yuu?" Alma glared.

"Take a fucking guess, Alma," he shot back.

"G-guys, calm down! Uh..." Lavi tried to intervene, "How about...we go for a bite to eat!"

"We can't walk," they both turned with a blank and bored expression to the redhead.

"Right..." Lavi trailed off then started for the door.

"Ah, where are you going, rabbit?" Alma asked in a curious and more upbeat tone.

"I'm going to North America—I can't handle you two," Lavi said in an exasperated tone.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, so I haven't written anything at all in like a year or so, so...I figured why the hell not since DGM isn't either... I wasn't intending on continuing after my first chapter, but a lot of you requested it. I *might* might/ MIGHT add another someday...but don't expect it. If it happens let it be a pleasant (hopefully) surprise...because I have no future plans on it.**

**This is only like 540 words, so it isn't much and it's pretty drabbly-droo (made up word, tell ur friends) and it wasn't really my intention for you to read this but to have it as an option for you if you *want* to see more character's interactions with Alma in a world where he lived and worked for the Order along with Kanda...y eah.**

**But I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless and don't forget to review! I try to get around to reading them all, and yeah.**

**Tell me what you think,**

**~Dani**


End file.
